What I Did For Love
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: Yami/Seto "There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish."
1. Introduction

A friend told me to share this story that we worked on together. I really think that you should read this, but the choice is yours. Yami and Seto, so there's YAOI. ('Homosexuality' is a 'normal' thing in this story.) ___________________________________________________________  
  
June 17, 1999  
  
My name is Yami. I'm 19, still pretty young, but I am dying. Not right now but I feel my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story. At this moment, I'm sitting at 'our' spot. Ours meaning Seto Kaiba, the love of my life, and mine. The thought of his face keeps me alive.  
  
The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My appearance has changed drastically during the past few months, but the water reflected my true self. Beneath the image of a weak, sick guy, I'm still the same person.  
  
I have done and given so much for love but I don't often receive it back from Seto. There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish.  
  
So, I did what felt right. I kept giving Seto my love and I never asked for his love in return. Even though I'll leave this world soon, my love for him will still remain forever. My story begins when I first met Seto six years ago on the day that would change the course of my life. 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next one. I'm so glad you guys like it.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
October 31, 1993  
  
"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"  
  
I covered my ears with my hands. That was my 'mother' calling me. This hell was where I ended up after Yugi and Grandpa died in a car accident. Her voice sounded murderous and I didn't want to face her that day. She had slapped and hit me too much already. I was afraid I couldn't take it anymore and that my 'weakness' would come bite me in the ass, so I hid in my closet. I peeked through the crack in the closet and saw my mom with a really angry look on her face. She was wielding that stick that I always have to put up with. I winced, just thinking about how it would hurt when she hit me with it again.  
  
I was just thirteen and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right. The accident happened the day after Yugi told me that he loved me. He said his love would be with me always...  
  
I was bitter in this situation, in this terrible place. 'If you love me Yugi, how could you leave me?" I thought to myself. When I turned 13, my adopted father married a Sakura Li, who is the woman who was looking for me with her spiteful eyes. She is a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem from my dueling days was shattered and I was in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.  
  
My closet door was suddenly opened and I was taken out of my stupor. "There you are!" My mom started yelling at me about some crap as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble, slightly, because I knew what was going to happen next. That terrible pain; I didn't know how long I could take it.  
  
*WHACK, WHACK, WHACK*  
  
There was no one to help me. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.  
  
" Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems? If it weren't for all these medical bills we wouldn't be so poor now!"  
  
Ever since I came here, I've had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live. I don't think anyone would care if I died. My adopted dad (who I now saw as a pathetic excuse for a man) then came in.  
  
He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my mom's arm lightly and said, "I think he's had enough. You don't want him to have *another* attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."  
  
" That's why I'm hitting him!" she yelled. "He got detention and stayed after school for an hour. He was supposed to buy some groceries and be home to cook. Your son is so evil. She wants me to starve or something!"  
  
"I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about-"  
  
But I was cut off by the whack of my mom's stick. I turned away. I didn't want to look at her. My adopted dad said, "Well, dinner's just going to be a little late today. Yami, say sorry to your mom."  
  
Despite the dull pain, I managed to say sarcastically, "Sorry mom. Please forgive me."  
  
The sarcasm was overlooked.  
  
My dad handed me some money. "Here. Go buy food to make food tonight." My mom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.  
  
I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Choi, the owner of Choi Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.  
  
" That'll be $3.50."  
  
" What?" I asked. "Umm...Mr. Choi. That's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around $15."  
  
"I know Yami." Mr. Choi gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"  
  
I opened my mouth in shock. "Mr. Choi... I... You know I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20.  
  
He only took five. "No. Keep it. I know that mom of yours don't give you any money."  
  
I looked *up* at Mr. Choi, since I was still about just as short as I am now. Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I mumbled thanks and headed for hell.  
  
***  
  
I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to say, "What the fu--" but the same hand covered my mouth.  
  
" Shut up or I'll kill you!"  
  
I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection, I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than I was. His face and clothes were dirty but his face had good features and he was very handsome. But this was not a time to think about such things.  
  
He held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you." I panicked some but I knew what to do. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall. Then I kicked him hard right in his nuts. (Yep, a low blow, the lowest a guy can make.) He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up the groceries and ran.  
  
I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the guy too hard and permanently injured the guy. Besides, since my life was hell already, I didn't want someone else to go through it, too. So, like the idiot I am, I turned back.  
  
When I came back to the alley, the boy was still on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Choi gave me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."  
  
I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away... 


End file.
